


One Shots - Her/His Time To Shine

by WildRiverInTheSky



Series: Her Time to Shine [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRiverInTheSky/pseuds/WildRiverInTheSky
Summary: ***I have added background info so if you haven't read my other stories you should still be able to follow along*** I will periodically post one shots here for the Her/His Time to Shine Universe (Those stories are complete). If you have any requests please message me. They can be anywhere in universe. Rating General may change
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Her Time to Shine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894426
Kudos: 7





	One Shots - Her/His Time To Shine

Due to Serena's encouragement Darien makes three good friends in med school. They study with Darien and know him and Serena well. They only know Darien as a med student and Serena as his wonderful wife. They don't know about the whole Sailor Moon or Tuxedo mask side to them.

This one shot is based on the idea of good friends of Darien and Serena finding out the truth about them.

OooooooO

The whole world now knew they had a King and Queen, the aliens had been stopped and countless lives had been saved. Neo-Queen Serenity had awed everyone including Darien by calling on her Silver Crystal and setting a protective barrier around Earth and banishing the oncoming evil to another galaxy far away, permanently. She had been in her lunarian form when she had performed her act of protection. Every human on Earth now lived because of her powers. Everyone quickly bowed to her and her husband. The palace in Crystal Tokyo sprung up overnight, literally. All over the planet pollution reversed and trees and plants grew, even the animals appeared different. It was like the whole world had been waiting for her to lay claim to her title and come into her destiny.

Darien hugged Serena as they stood in their home knowing that the next day they would leave their home and move into the palace and introduce themselves formally to the world. Their faces would be known and now they had one last day of anonymity. Sort of. They both knew there were people that deserved to find out the truth from them and not from a news briefing.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Serena showed David, Rick, and Stephen into the house and ushered them into the living room to sit down.

Rick spoke while they were all being seated, "I mean this is crazy right? We were all almost killed by aliens and then a gorgeous woman, calling herself Neo-Queen Serenity, saved us all from death and now she is our Queen! Too bad she has a husband. King of the Earth sounds like a pretty cool title."

"I am still reeling over the huge Crystal Palace that sprung up. I mean wow. The capital of the world is right here. How cool would it be to be able to take a tour." David said, shaking his head in awe.

Darien chuckled, "Well, I am sure that can be arranged."

Stephen gave a small snort in response, "Guys like us are hardly going to be able to get in anytime soon. It will be visiting dignitaries and former leaders of government."

Serena added, "And don't forget the heads of alien planets that Serenity has already made alliances with."

The three all stared at her. David said, "I hadn't thought of that. Do you think she already has an alliance with other aliens? That's so weird."

Serena chuckled, David had spent thirty minutes talking to Sapphire last Christmas at their house. It was all about to get weirder for them.

Serena waited for Darien to continue, they were his friends primarily and they deserved to hear it from him. She smiled as he fidgeted. She thought it was cute everytime he got nervous. It didn't happen often.

"There is something Serena and I need to tell the three of you. You all have been good friends of mine and I wanted to let you know since one, you deserve to find out from us and two, it will affect your lives." He took a deep breath and let it go and then stood motioning Serena to do the same. "It always seems easier to start with just showing people."

They stood in the living room and both transformed, Darien became King Endymion and Serena became Neo-Queen Serenity.

The three guys sat there in absolute shock and were unable to form a sentence, coherent or otherwise.

Serena said, "We can do better than arranging a tour for you. You are after all close friends of the King and Queen of Earth."

"Technically you are the Queen of the solar system," Darien added. If he was going to overwhelm them with the information he might as well really go for it. He did like to mess with them after all. He looked at them and laughed; he actually got all three of their jaws to drop in a cartoonish fashion. They both sat there waiting for everything to sink in for the guys.

Rick looked completely overwhelmed and ran his fingers through his hair making it stick up in all directions. "I think you need to back up and tell us how this all happened. It's a lot to take in."

Darien proceeded to tell them about the Silver Millenium and the Silver Alliance of old, how he was the Prince of Earth and how he fell for Serenity. He told them everything including their deaths and Serenity's mother making a wish on the Silver Crystal and giving her life. He then told them about Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor scouts. How they were all reincarnated including the Generals and how she revived them. He skipped over the break up, after all when everything is so well why go back and dwell on the bad. He then told them about Sapphire coming to him to help defeat Diamond.

David said, "Wait, not the Sapphire I talked to at Christmas, right?"

Serena nodded, "Yes, that's King Sapphire of the planet Nemesis. His wife Raye was born here on earth, she is reincarnated, technically she is Martian though."

"Oh." Was all David was able to say as he sunk back and into his seat on the couch. He muttered to himself, "I was talking to the king of a planet."

Stephen said, "Follow along you are talking to the King and Queen of our planet now. You would think that would shock you more than Sapphire."

"He's an alien king!" David countered.

Darien pointed at Serena and said, "And technically she is an alien too. She is a lunarian by blood."

Serena rolled her eyes at Darien, "Sweety, you are overwhelming them on purpose aren't you?"

"Yup! And I'm not even sorry." Darin looked smugly at all of them.

Rick said, "This is payback for filling your sports car with cereal last year isn't it."

Darien just nodded.

"Okay, so we are friends with the King and Queen of Earth…." Rick had started to say.

Darine interrupted, "She is also the Queen of the solar system. You know her better as Sailor Moon."

Rick gave a short nod and said, "Right, you are both also superheros. Hey, what is with the roses? Aren't they a little lame?"

"I'll have you know I blew off an alien's head with those 'lame' roses." Darien stated proudly.

"Yes, darling you were very scary and manly. It was just gross wearing his brain matter on my skirt." Serena said to him sweetly.

"Wait, you had it's brains on your skirt?" Stephen asked.

Serena nodded, "Not its, his actually. It was Sapphire's brother Diamond. He was really wicked."

Stephen looked awed, "And Sapphire is still your friend?!"

"It was how he became our friend. Diamond had his entire planet taken over by evil energy, he then used that to try to get a hold of me and the Crystal I have. The Crystal that enabled me to stop the evil aliens. He could have used it for horrible purposes and destroyed the universe." Serena explained to them.

"So everything is starting to sink in for me right now. We are friends with the King and Queen of Earth," Rick paused and pointed at Serena "and she is also Queen of the solar system and from the moon. Did I actually get that right?"

Serena nodded and said, "But mainly you are our friends. We wanted you to find out from us and not the news. You are already on a list of those to be giving admittance to the private wing of the palace. We would like to be able to remain friends with you. We don't want to lose those that we are close to though all of this."

By the time they left that night they were still reeling from what they had found out, but everyone was assured they would all remain close.


End file.
